conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bus line 24 (An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine)
|livery = a (yellow with a blue horizontal banner). |pvr = 9 |status = in operation |open = 1960 |close = |predecessors = |night = N24 |routetype = Local |locale = Rockallic Federal District |communities = Baronetcy of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine |landmarks = Lúisléoise Townland Office Central Train Station Táibhúilgeocheaid Tower |termini = |start = Lúisléoise Centre |via = Central Train Station, Cáiteairréimsean east and Túir, townlands of Táibhúilgeocheaid |end = Méas Dúibh, townland of Táibhúilgeocheaid |length = 29 km |stations = |stops = 25 |otherroutes = |compete = |ibus = |level = Daily |level1 = |frequency = 6x/hour during peak hours, 2x-4x/hour during off-hours |alt_frequency = |time = ca. 45 minutes |day = Between 6 a.m. and midnight |zone = |ridership = c.a. 20,000 |annualpatronage = |fare = skr. 0.15/km (max. fare is therefore skr. 4.35) |cash = |transfers = |timetable_link = |map_link = |map = |map_state = |map_name = |previous_line = |next_line = |notes = }}Bus line 24 is a bus line belonging to the concession Rockallic Federal District in Rockall. The bus provides local transport in the form of a loop in the centre of the townland of Lúisléoise and runs a general southeast-to-northwest route through the Táibhúilgeocheaid neighbourhood, passing Túir and provides a local transport loop in the western part of the townland of Méas Dúibh. It is centered around the Central Train Station. Line 24 is the shortest bus line to be centered on the Central Train Station with a length of 29 kilometres. Amongst the most important places it serves are the former municipal hall and current townland office of Lúisléoise, the Central Train Station, and the Tábhúilgeocheaid Tower. History Current route Line 24 currently runs a mostly bidirectional route through the northern part of the Baronetcy of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, with two small local loops at either end of the line. Line 24 makes a clockwise loop through the centre of Lúisléoise, with the stops Áird 's Téirimh, Súinhalla na Lúisléoise, Sríad dtras Lúisléoise and Súinfirragh Céoirnig, following the entirety of the inner ringroad. After that, its only bidirectional bus stop in the townland is Sríad na Nuardh-Dhéase trasn Lúisléoise, after which it continues directly to the Central Train Station without any other stops. After the Central Train Station, line 24 continues northwards with two stops in the western part of the townland of Bó Déage and has a stop at Cáiteairréimsean oirthuaisceart in the townland of Cáiteairréimsean, which is shared with the tram lines running to Iònnáid nan Cháitear and the northern Rockallic Federal District. Line 24 then runs northwards into Táibhúilgeocheaid proper, running along the entire length of the Sríadh nan Éirith Ghréine. This includes a stop at Túir, the location of the Táibhúilgeocheaid Tower, on its northern side (the name of the stop is Túir ó nuardh). At the end of this road, in the townland of Méas Dúibh, the line loops again, with the stops Sríad na Féla Téaisteailleuir nan Mhór, Sríad na Lúina an Uinni Déarge, Sríad na nEluti h-an Maraigheuir and Sríad na Déullieth an Uinni Bán. Operation Line 24 operates from 6 a.m. to midnight every day of the week, including Saturday and Sunday. During peak hours, 6 buses an hour run along the entire route in both directions, thus every ten minutes a bus departs or arrives. Official peak hours for line 24 are from 7 a.m. till 9 a.m. and from 4 p.m. till 8 p.m., during weekdays only. During off hours the frequency is reduced 4 buses an hour during the day and 2 buses an hour during the evenings. An hourly night service is provided by the N24. Fares As with all other local bus lines in the Rockallic Federal District, bus fares are set at skr. 0.15/km. This means that a full journey costs skr. 4.35. It is possible to pay both in cash and with the CIP. Children under the age of 8, people above the age of 65, and students can travel for free. Adolescents between the ages of 8 and 20 can travel with a 50% discount. Category:Bus lines in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine